1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to illuminating means, in particular the invention relates to a light-generating apparatus having a reflector and a cooling structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Attempts are being made, for example in the field of projection technology, to reduce the size of light-generating systems in conjunction with identical or increased power. This is desirable, inter alia, in order to achieve an increased brilliancy. Even today, use is still being made for projectors of predominantly conventional luminous means which operate, for example, with incandescent wires, or particularly with electric arcs. As high-brilliancy sources, these light sources are distinguished from lasers, in particular, by the high light power and the realistic color temperature and a high spectral blue component.
However, a large thermal component is lost with such light sources. Because of the thermal power that occurs, the light-generating systems or apparatuses cannot be of arbitrarily small configuration in order not to permit the thermal input per unit of area of the reflector to become too high. This problem is also compounded, in particular, in the case of cold-light reflectors, for which longer wave radiation components are not reflected but pass through the reflector. Further problems arise owing to the large change in temperature occurring during switching on and off.